The Fire that Warms the Ice
by Kaiya Kuraume
Summary: After an accidental meeting Toshiro Hitsugaya continues to run into the third seat of squad six.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire that Warms the Ice [Accidental Meeting] (I do not own Bleach)**

_Name: Kaiya Kuraume  
__Age: somewhere over 50, so your pretty young  
__Height: 4ft 3in.  
__Zanpakuto: Tsuuin Ranpajingu Derangsu (Twin Rampaging Dragons) You are warm-hearted and like Captain Hitsugaya you are a child prodigy. You are sixth division's third seat._

You walk around the Seireitei with nothing to do. As you continue to walk you and Captain Hitsugaya accidently walk into each other. You step back and say, "I'm sorry. I'll watch where I walk better after this."  
He looks at you then nods and flash steps off. Before he had taken off you saw his turquoise eyes and had thought them as very pretty. You continue your walk then after a while you decide to return to sixth division HQ.  
"Hey, third seat Kuraume," Renji says when he sees you.  
"Hey, Lieutenant Abarai," You relpy quickly as you walk into your room and close the door behind yourself.

Sorry it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fire that Warms the Ice (Toshiro Hitsugaya) [Arrancars in the living world]**

_you had briefly met Captain Hitsugaya by bumping into him on a walk_

A knock on your door causes you to look at it and say, "Who's there?"  
"Me," you heat Renji's voice at the door.  
"What do you want?"  
"You are going to be going on a mission to the Living world with me and some others."  
"Okay," you say while you start getting prepared for the mission. You open your door and follow Renji to where a small group of Soul Reapers are waiting. You scan the faces and you see Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Captain Hitsugaya.  
"Ready," Captain Hitsugaya asked everybody once Renji and you are there.  
"Yes," you and everyone say right before you all travel through the Senkaimon to the Living world. Since it is a Cleaner day you all flash step to the Living world. Once in the Living world everyone heads to the Urahara Shop for gigais and soul phones. Then everyone quickly discusses where they will be staying. Renji is going to be staying at Urahara's again. Ikkaku and Yumichika are staying at Keigo's again. Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku are staying at Orihime's. Rukia, who was already in the Living world, is staying at Ichigo's in his closet as usual. As everyone discuss this they all look at you and decide that you'll be staying at Chad's so he'll have someone to help out over there. After supper at Urahara's everyone takes off to where they will be staying, and Renji helps you get to Chad's place. Once there he knocks on the door and when Chad answers he explains to Chad that I'll be staying over for the duration of the mission then he introduces you two since you have never met, and he takes off once you are in the house and getting situated. After a while Chad goes to bed and you stay up thinking, and while mid-thought your soul phone goes off signaling Arrancars. You sigh using your soul candy and you exit the house out a window and head up to the roof where you're met up with an Arrancar.

You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next when it comes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fire that Warms the Ice (Toshiro Hitsugaya) [The Fight]**

_You've confronted an Arrancar. Will you win or lose? Will you get help or fight alone? Read to find out._

The Arrancar grins at you and says, "You don't look like much."  
"Don't underestimate me, Arrancar," you quickly retaliate.  
"Well at least you have spunk, Soul Reaper," the Arrancar laughs back and continues to after he's done talking. You draw your duel blade zanpakuto.  
"Boy, are you hasty," the Arrancar says as he draws his zanpakuto. You and he initiate in combat. Doing your best in this fight while he fights with what he has you start to get a little exhausted.  
You flash step back a bit and say, "reveal your wrath to all Tsuuin Ranpanjingu Derangsu." Your blades changing to where there are dragons for the pommels one with blue eyes and one with red eyes. You use your attacks turning the tide of the fight and killing the Arrancar before he can release his zanpakuto. Then another Arrancar shows up in his place causing you to mentally panic a bit. The Arrancar attacks at you with just enough force to knock you to the ground. Before you can get up he pins you and then when he is about to kill you he gets frozen and then he shatters into tiny pieces. You look up to see Captain Hitsugaya there.  
"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya, for the assist," you say truly thankful.  
"No problem he was just trying to escape me after I defeated the one that was with him so it's only natural that I follow."  
"Yeah, well uhhh thanks again."  
"Bye," he says as he takes off back towards Orihime's. You go back in through the window and back into your gigai.

There will be more chapter I just don't know when the next one will come out.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fire that Warms the Ice (Toshiro Hitsugaya) [The kids with a dilema]**

_You defeated the Arrancar, and another one showed up almost killing you and Captain Hitsugaya had saved you._

You wake up before dawn like usual and you stroll around the block wanting to go on a longer morning walk like you usually do, but you wanted to make sure you didn't get lost. Once back at Chad's you just sit there waiting.  
"Good morning," you hear Chad say when he sees you.  
"Good morning, Chad," you reply casually. You stand up and head for the door glad that Chad just let's you leave. You start exploring the town. As you walk by the soccer field you see some middle schoolers bullying some elementary kids, so you walk up there and face the bullies.  
"Hey, leave them alone and pick on somebody your own size," you yell at them.  
"Yeah? And who's gonna make us? You? Don't make us laugh," the head of the group says cockily at you.  
"You have no right to be picking on them," you quickly shoot back.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, Squirt, why don't we have a face off you vs. my soccer team and I," he says pretty smug.  
"Only if I get to have a team of my own as well," you reply coolly.  
"It's a deal then," he laughs, "oh and before i forget if you lose we get to do as we please and you get to eat dirt, and if you win we will stop picking on these small fries-"  
"And you get to eat dirt. Now when shall the game be?"  
"A week from today," he says before walking off laughing with his buddies.  
"So any of you want to be on my team?" you turn and ask the elementary kids.  
"Of course we will," the girl of the group says.  
"I'm Kaiya Kuraume," you say holding your hand out.  
"Karin Kurasaki," she replies while shaking your hand. You think that must mean your Ichigo's sister.  
"So, see you guys next week."  
"What about practice?" one of the boys say.  
"I can live without for now cause I am pretty much very busy," you say truthfully.  
Karin looks at her team, "don't worry and if it'll help I'll see if I can get Toshiro to help out again."  
"That would be very helpful," they all say. You wonder about how they would know Captain Hitsugaya and are glad that Karin would try to get him to help them out again.  
"I'll be back," Karin said right before running off.  
"See ya," you tell everybody before taking off.  
Captain Hitsugaya  
You're walking around the pretty much peaceful town. You occasionally check your soul phone to see if any hollows of any sort are around.  
"Captain!" you hear your lieutenant say as she spots you.  
"What is it?" you ask a little irked.  
"Do you like my new top?"  
"RANGIKU!"  
"Gotta go," she takes off really quickly.  
A black haired girl runs up to you "hey, Toshiro, we need your help again with those middle schoolers."  
"Can't you get someone else?"  
"Not anyone with as trustworthy skills as yours and plus you fit right in better than anyone else I can think of who could possibly help us, and the person who's gonna be leading the team well we don't know much about except for that she helped up out when those middle schoolers were picking on and now she has to face off against them, but they are allowing her a team and we are gonna help her in return, and we can't have helped her to the fullest without winning, so what do you say, Toshiro?"  
"Fine. When is the game?"  
"Next week," Karin said right before running off to tell everybody the good news.

Who will win the soccer match? People please feel free to message me and give me ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fire that Warms the Ice (Toshiro Hitsugaya) [Soccer match]**

_You're stuck to face off with a middle school soccer team with some elementary kids and Captain Hitsugaya even though you don't know Toshiro will be there or not, but you do know of the possibility. Everyone just so you know I'm not gonna do complete details with the soccer match because you have an imagination and should use it to fill in the details._

As the week quickly flies by you get yourself ready for the match.  
Once the week has done and gone by you sit waiting at the soccer field watching the sun rise waiting for everybody to show up. While you wait you think about your past in North Rukon District 78 and about how going to Academy and joining the 13 Court Guard Squads was the best thing that has happened to you. You remember how walking down the streets was hazardous cause everyone was afraid of you and threw stones at you whenever they saw you.  
Some time later you quit thinking about the past as your team and opponents arrive. You stand and walk over to your team. You look a little surprised that Captain Hitsugaya was there with them, and when Toshiro sees you he is completely surprised, but he keeps it hidden with his serious face.  
"We'll let you guys have the ball first as a handicap," the team captain of the opposing teams says cockily.  
"Man, I'm already tired of his cocky attitude," you say a little annoyed. You grab the ball and set it in the middle of the field ready to kick it when the Ref blows his whistle. You kick the ball back to Karin who then passes it to Toshiro. Toshiro easily gets passed all of the middle schoolers and makes a goal. The middle schooler captain kicks the ball back to his team, but you run up and take the ball before one of his teammates had the chance and then you easily get by all the shocked middle schoolers making an easy goal. The middle schoolers start again failing to keep the ball again while you take it from them passing it to Karin who then once she's close to the opposing team's goalie box makes a goal. You call for time out and inform your team to now just play keep away not wanting to totally kill the other team with embarrassment. Once the game has resumed you, Toshiro, and Karin pass the ball amongst yourselves easily keeping the ball from the middle schoolers. You have the ball and you pass it to Karin while telling her to go ahead and make a goal. She makes the goal right before the final whistle.  
"Good game!" you excitedly say to both teams.  
Karin and her friends start to cheer happily while Toshiro hangs back looking like he could care less about which team won. After a short while you take off before you become the center of attention.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and came up with some pretty cool ways of how the soccer game played out.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fire that Warms the Ice (Toshiro Hitsugaya) [High school bullies]**

_You took off after you and your team had won the soccer match._

You walk along happy that you were able to help Karin and her friends. You look around and find yourself lost near the river. You sigh wondering if you should continue to wander around just to see if you can find a path that you know or if you should just stay put. You decide to stay because you know someone will eventually show up.  
After a few minutes of wait around you hear a voice say, "hey, you're the one who put my little brother's soccer team to shame and made them eat dirt right?"  
"Yeah, so?" you reply casually.  
"Well you're gonna pay for that," the voice replies back angrily.  
You turn around to face some mean looking high school seniors and gently say, "I don't want to hurt you, so I hope you want to resolve this peacefully."  
"Hurt me? Peacefully? Man, she seems to be full of herself," the senior laughed and snickered.  
"Don't underestimate me just because you are about two times my height," you say very calmly.  
"Ooh now I'm scared," he says sarcasm thick in his voice.  
You sigh not wanting to fight even though Captain Zaraki raised you to enjoy fights while you were in Academy and afterwards( Just in case I didn't mention anything about it after you started Academy and you had ended up meeting Captain Zaraki he became your father figured and did his best to raise you in his ways though you are not fully like him cause you have your own traits, but you did get some of his habits and stuff, but even in the habits and personality traits you did end up "inheriting" from him you are not as bad as he is.). "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
The senior laughs a bit with his buddies then he goes to punch you and you easily dodge. His buddies help him by throwing punches your way while you dodge and out maneuver all of them sometimes almost getting hit because you have restricted speed and strength in the gigai, but you can't get out of it because it'll be an unfair fight because you would be a lot stronger and they wouldn't be able to see you.  
"Hey, leave her alone," you hear your squad's lieutenant say.  
The seniors stop throwing punches at you and turn to see Renji standing there, and the senior who has the middle schooler brother says, "Why should I?"  
"Because she hasn't done anything to you or at least I really doubt she has," Renji says in your defense.  
"She put my little brother's soccer team to shame."  
"Really? What a shame that I missed it."  
The senior narrows his eyes at Renji, "She is gonna pay for that mistake."  
"Mistake? I didn't hear you say anything about her making a mistake."  
You mentally thank Renji for being like a big brother that helps out when you're in need of it and teases you on other occasions because it a part of what has made being on squad 6 fun the other part is working with forensics (If you watch Diamond Dust Rebellion then you will know that squad 6 does do forensics.). "Yeah, he's right you never said anything about me making a mistake and I didn't make any mistakes either. Helping elementary kids with middle school bullies is not a mistake. Right, Renji."  
"Kaiya, I agree. Helping people being bullied by people who are bigger than them is the right thing to do."  
"Even I agree with that," you hear Captain Hitsuaya say.  
"She will pay for what she did," the senior says while taking off with his buddies.  
"Thanks Renji and Captain Hitsugaya for your help," you say a little exhausted.  
"What are friends for," Renji says kindly.  
Captain Hitsugaya just nods before taking off.  
Will the seniors try again or will you end up going back to Soul Society before then, and as a result they will have forgotten you?

People please feel free to message me about some ideas because my brain is about empty on ideas and don't worry I will give you credit for your ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fire that Warms the Ice(Toshiro Hitsugaya)[A Date?]**

_You have some high school bullies who want to beat you up._

You walk off and get lost again, but luckily Renji was following you. You just continue to walk acting as if you know where you're going.  
"So where ya going," Renji decided to ask.  
"I don't know," you say in defeat because you knew he knew this all along.  
"Hmmm...well are you sure about that cause we're in front of Orihime's apartment building."  
"We are?"  
"Yep."  
You look around memorizing the street signs and other land marks to help u remember how to get here. You wonder why you want to remember how to get here, but can't think of the answer.  
"Well I'm gonna let you roam around on your own to explore cause I don't think you could get yourself permantly lost," Renji says while walking off.  
"Okay," you reply thankfully. You look up at Orhime's apartment building and you see Captain Hitsugaya in a window and you smile. Now wondering why you smiled you walk off and eventually you find Chad's place.  
"Hey, I'm back," you say while you walk in.  
"Hi," You hear Chad reply.  
"My team won!"  
"That's good."  
"Well I'm off again."  
"Bye."  
You run out the door glad that Chad doesn't press fo any information. You run along feeling carefree even though you have seniors out for you. You are almost to Kisuke's shop when you hear Captain Hitsugaya's voice, "Kaiya."  
You turn around and calmly reply, "yes."  
"Would you like to hang out sometime?"  
"Yes," you foce yourself to answer calmly even though you don't know why.  
"How about tonight before the sun goes down. I'll come and get you."  
"Okay."  
"See ya then," he says before walking off.  
"See ya," you reply a little shocked. Once Captain Hitsugaya is out of sight you run back to Chad's and you go in.  
"I see you're already back," Chad says a little surprised.  
"Yeah," you reply while grabbing cargo pants and a tee shirt. You walk into the bathroom and change. You walk out of the bathroom feeling mostly like yourself the you grab a hooded jacket and put it on leaving it unzipped.  
"I'll be outside if you need me," You say while walking out the door. Then you sit and wait wondering why you feel so eager for this.

Well we still don't know if those bullies get to before you get back to Soul Society, but you are gonna get some alone time with Captain Hitsugaya. Everyone I'm always open to ideas. There is no reason to be shy because I will give credit where it is due.


End file.
